Dance Partners
by Princess Kitana
Summary: On extreme Hiatus!Totally & utterly OOC, AU! Seniors. Friendship. Girlfriends. Boyfriends. Son. Respect. Sisters. Love. Dreams. Sex. Lessons. Dance. Angst. Drama. Jealously. Heartache. Pain. Suicide. Hate. Regret. And Happiness. Based on tru events. R&R P
1. Senior Year Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
AN: Trunks and Pan are seniors in high school, both of them are 17. They have been dances partners since they were 6 years old. Pan has developed feelings for Trunks but can't tell him how she feels, but wants to before leaving for college. So she'd stop wondering about What IF? Can she do it or will she live a life of regret? Pan has a younger sister named Bra, 15, she also goes to the same high school, she has a lot of problems in her life and the only person that can help her, isn't there anymore, Goten (16), his girlfriend is taking up all his time and forbids him to see Bra. (That's really happening here, I'm basing Pan's character on myself and Bra on my sister, so as a result I get this story ~_~;) Told in Pan's point of view, written kinda dairy like. Also, a little bashing on Paris, Marron, and Gohan. I love 'em, it's just that the people that they are portaying are the way they are and need to be bashed. So NO FLAMES!! Usually I don't mind flames but this is my life, this story is based on my life. I don't think I can handle it if someone flamed my life. SO PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Auther note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Senior Year Begins  
  
I can't believe this, its my senior year at Orange Star high school. Time flies. I remember when I first started, ah, my freshmen year, it only seems like yesterday it was my freshmen year. I smiled and started walking down the halls of Orange Star High School, looking for my first class, Teacher assistant for Algebra.   
  
Being a T.A. is pretty easy. I just grade papers, input them into the computer and so on. That's all I do for about an hour. Mrs. Inkleis said that if I'm ever done early I could do other work. I'd do that since this is such a cake class.   
  
Next class, also, another cake class. I made my schedule this way so I could be lazy and still get good grades. I'm so terrible. Its an art class, Jewelry, taught by Mr. Arante. He's a cool teacher, I had him before for my 3 - D design class my sophomore year. In this class, do I have to explain, the name of the class explains it all. I'll be making jewelry, ta da!  
  
My only hard class for the day, Calculus AP, well not really hard. I really enjoy math, its my most favoritist subject in the world. It's so easy, I never have to study for it, I never have to do anything, I just sit and listen. I do the homework and take the test and wa-la, I get an A+. And since this is an honors class I get double the credit. Yes! I love math! You all probably think I'm nut for liking math but what can you do, I like it.   
  
My last class of the say, English. I really, really loath English. It isn't my subject. I get my dad's genes for mathematics but not my mom's for English. Kinda sucks, but what can you do.   
  
I walk into class and much to my surprise, my dance partner for almost 12 years was sitting there. This is extremely surprising because in all those 12 years we've known each other, we never ever went to the same school for the first 8 years, then when high school hit, we went to the same one but we never had the same class. We even barely even saw each other in the halls. But there he was in a black muscle top, very tight I might add, dark blue jeans on, and a pair of new k-swiss. Kami, did he look fine. He never knew this and he probably never will because I'm a chicken but I found out when I was 13 that I had a crush on him and those feelings just grew to be something more over the years. I hate this, I really do. I don't think I can handle being in the same class with him, may be I should transfer out? Granted I see him everyday for dance class but that's okay because all we do in there is dance, duh, nothing else but here I have to be my self, that is to strange.   
  
He looked up at me, his cerulean eyes meeting mine and smiled. I waved at him and took the closet seat next to me, also as far away from him as well. The seats in the class room were put into groups of five, so there were 6 groups with 5 desks. He was on the way, way other side of the room. I was in the one closet to the front, near the door, no one was sitting there, yet. I put my head on my desk and just waited for class to begin.   
  
I felt a familiar touch on my back, it sent shivers down my spine. It was him, I knew it. I mean come on, we've been dance partners for almost 12 years, he's freakin' touched my everywhere, well almost everywhere. I've had to memorize his touch by now. I looked up and sure enough it was him. I smiled, he smiled back. I rest my head in my hand.   
  
"Hey, Trunks" I say to him.  
  
"Hey, Panny. I heard about what happened over the summer, are you and your sister, alright?" he asked.   
  
What he's talking about is this freshmen boy named Ubuu. He would've been a sophomore. Him and my sister, Bra, were good friends. Then I meet him and he was cool, he was like the little brother I always wanted. He was a great boy, he always could put a smile on your face, he was just the greatest to hang around. That's why a lot of people were surprised when they found out he committed suicide, a day before his own 15th birthday. I cried for that whole week I found out. So did my sister, especially my sister. They knew each other for 4 years. He had a crush on her when they were in 8th grade. He asked her out but she said no because she was into someone else. No one really knows why he committed suicide or people just speculate.   
  
I always thought it was because people would make fun of him because of his mom. You see his mom is a lesbian. He would always get picked on because of it. He never meet his father, he left him and his mother for some unknown reason, when Ubuu was still a baby. I think that's why he did it but I'm not sure, I'm just speculating.   
  
I look Trunks dead in the eyes and say a bit sadly.  
  
"We're both fine"  
  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here" he smiled.   
  
"Thanks" I replied. I knew he'd always be there for me but there are some things that I just never could talk to him about.   
  
If you're all wondering why I only have 4 classes it's because I took the majority of my classes over the summer because this way I could have a lot more fun my senior year. Trunks did the same. But we never saw each other during Summer School. Okay, is this a sign of something? To tell him how I feel about him before we go our separate ways. Even if it is I still would never do it because of the fear of him rejecting me is over powering me.   
  
I heard the bell ring, yes! No more classes and I had about 3 hours until dance class started.   
  
I started making my way out the door, when he put his arm around my shoulder. Kami, did he know what he was doing to me?  
  
"Panny, can I ask you a question?" we started walking out of the classroom.   
  
"Yeah, sure" I tried to hold it all together, keeping it straight, trying not to act like a girl with a crush.   
  
"Why do you always wear that orange bandana? I mean you wear it to school, practice, everywhere, why?" the arm that was around my shoulder moved so his hand was shaking my head.  
  
"It's my lucky bandana, okay? Do you remember who gave this to me? I asked him, moving away from him so his hand wasn't shaking my head. He came up to me again and put his arm around me like I was his girlfriend. Boy did I wish I was.   
  
"Yeah, our dance teacher. When we won our first dance competition." he replied.   
  
"Do you see?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Another question, why is it that they only time I ever see you in a dress is during dance competitions or shows?"   
  
"What's with the q and a? I just really dislike wearing dresses. Only when I have to, I will."  
  
If I didn't tell you earlier. I kinda have like a white beater shirt on with a pair of loose black pants and my shell top Adidas with the 3 black stripes. My favorite outfit by the way. I feel very comfortable in a t-shirt and pants, oh and of course my orange bandana. =Þ  
  
"Geez, don't get all snappy on me. I just think you look good in dresses" I looked at him and he was kind of blushing at what he just said.   
  
I felt like blushing also, when I realized what it is I actually wear during competitions and shows.   
  
"Hentai!" I yelled and pushed him jokingly.  
  
He started to chuckle, so did I because the outfit I wear is extremely revealing. It's a 2 piece. The top is really tight around my chest. It's not a whole top, it stops just at the end of my breasts, that if I were to lift up my arms it would show my breast if the top wasn't tied correctly. The top only had one sleeve on my right arm, and on the left, nothing, it was just held up by one of those invisible straps. The colors of this outfit are black and blue with silver sparkles. The skirt is extremely short. I don't really know how to describe it. Basically, take a knee-high black skirt, then cut it diagonally until you get about 5 inches from my thigh. The only thing keeping people from seeing my ass is a pair of tight black dance shorts under the skirt.   
  
Mother and Father, mostly my father, freaked when they saw me in that outfit. My father started complaining to our dance teacher. Sometimes he was too over-protective. My dad finally gave in and he let me now it. Whatever.   
  
"So what are you gonna do for the next 3 hours until class starts" he asked.   
  
"I'm gonna go eat, then when I'm done, go to the dance studio and practice. You?"  
  
"About the same, what about your sister?"  
  
"She has her own ride home"  
  
"Alright" He let go of me, he went into his pocket grabbing his capsule and uncapsuled his dark blue comfortable 2002 mustang.   
  
"New car?"  
  
"Yup, parents gave it to me. Hop in, since we're doing the same thing. I figure we can go together" he suggested.  
  
I sighed, this probably wasn't going to be a good idea, but I got in anyways.   
  
AN: I hoped you enjoyed this fic. The next chapter will be out as soon as I finish doing my homework for college, that's what I get for waiting to do things last minute. I have 2 essays due this week, so it may be a while until I put up a new chapter, so sorry ~.~' But white you wait read some of my other stories and remember to REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE with cherries on top. ^.~ 


	2. Dance Class

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
AN: I got extensions for my two essays. Yay!! I still haven't done them. Hehehe. They are both due the first week of June, better start crakin'. So It may be awhile until I get the next chapter out. I may update it after these essays are dun, if you can wait that long. SO SORRY ;_; BTW some of these accounts are true some are false, think what you think. I'm not gonna tell which one is which. But if you check Capoeira Princess, my other name it hold poems and shortstories, which were used to create this story, some things. I kinda mashed all the poems and put them in here. Oh well, and rememeber REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Dance Class  
  
We got to the dance studio about an hour and a half later. We ate at a place called Rose Garden, a Chinese restaurant. I didn't want Chinese but he did and being the push-over that I am, only when it comes to him. I said sure.   
  
We ate, talked a bit about each other's summer vacations. We finished eating at about an hour later.   
  
When we arrived at the dance studio, completely empty. Lucky for us, we knew where the key was. I took it out from underneath the rock and unlocked the door. I heard the alarm go off. I ran to the control panel and punched in the code making all the lights turn on and the alarm turn off.   
  
"I'm gonna go change" I said.   
  
"Okay, I'll do the same" he said.   
  
I walked into the girls changing room, went over to my locker, and opened it. I started to change into my dance practicing outfit. I came out a few minutes later, he wasn't out yet, probably still changing.   
  
The dance studio is pretty typical, it could probably hold up to 30 dancers if need be but since we were in an advance class, there were only 12 including the both of us. One side of the wall is covered in mirrors, so we could watch our movements.  
  
I sat down on the floor of the dance studio and began to stretch. I had on a blue sports bra, a pair of loose blue pants and the same Adidas. I had on earlier and of course my orange bandana. I stood up and bent down so the palm of my hands were touching the floor.   
  
"You need to do down further" I heard him say.   
  
"Fuck you!" I replied.   
  
"May be later" he chuckled "I'm gonna pop in some music, okay?"  
  
"Fine" I got out of my position and started stretching my arms. I went into a hand stand and began to push myself up an down.   
  
"Panny, what happened? You use to be so flexible" he chuckled.   
  
I was still in a handstand. I looked around, he was right behind me, I smirked. I stretched out my arms and I wrapped my legs around his shoulders. I swung myself up so it looked like I was sitting on his shoulders, then swang back down, planting my hands on the floor and he came down, flat on his back. I could have sworn I heard him say "Fuck!" somewhere in the middle of all this, oh well. I sat on his chest, pinning his arms with my own.   
  
"Now, what's this about me not being as flexible as I use to be?" I rasped out.   
  
He chuckled "Geez, Panny, I was only joking"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It was just more fun this way" I smiled and got right off him. I extended my hand, he took it and I helped him back up.   
  
Missy Elliots, Get your freak on was playing in the background.   
  
"What is with you and this song?" I asked him.  
  
"It has a good beat and the dancing to this song is cool"  
  
"Fine, whatever. Lets do this"   
  
I got in front of Trunks and bowed my head down, waiting for he song to start over. The started again and we waited for the second beat to begin.   
  
'5, 6, 7, 8' I counted in my head and we began to dance.  
  
Have you ever seen the dance number to Get you freak on? Because that's what we are doing. Our dance teacher is weird. As practice he makes us do the chorography from other peoples dance vides probably because he choreographed most of them. You know that one part in the dance were the dancer are like humping each other and walking on all fours? Yeah, I don't like that part. That part of the dance just reminds me of something me and him will never ever do. Yeah, I know I'm sick and twisted but whatever.   
  
Right when we both get to that part. I heard whistling, clapping, and howling, that I stopped and fell right on my ass. Trunks fell right on top of me. He got off of me and helped me up.   
  
"Damn you Jessica" I yelled rubbing my ass.   
  
The rest of the dance class was there and dressed. 5 boys and 5 girls were clapping and whistling, that it made me blush.   
  
"Ah, Panny" Jess replied. She's a blond haired girl with blue eyes. She had on the same outfit as we except the color, hers is yellow. It was the same with all the girls. Adrienne had red, Tonya had white, Kim had black, and Justine had green.   
  
Their dance partners had the same outfit as Trunks, loose pants and a muscled top of the same color as their partner. So Trunks had blue, Johnny had yellow, Jason red, Eric white, Kenneth black, and Joe green.   
  
Our dance teacher is weird, like I said before. He didn't like remembering names, so he made it so dance partners at all times would we are the same color, so he'd memorize you by color, that's how it is.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ha, ha. Is he here yet?" I asked everyone.  
  
"Nope, not yet" Jess replied.  
  
"Alright, so what song do you want to do?" I heard Adrienne ask, he has shoulder length brown hair with matching eyes.   
  
"Doesn't matter" her dance partner Jason replied, he had no hair, completely bald, not really, some of his hair was still there and brown eyes.   
  
"I'd like to see Trunks and Panny finish the chorography to 'Get your freak on'" Joe chuckled, he has short black hair with blue eyes.   
  
"I agree" Justine said, a girl with short red hair and green eyes.   
  
"I second that notion" Johnny replied, he has blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
"I don't think so" I replied.   
  
"Okay, fine. Let's do 'Case of the Ex'" Tonya suggested. She has brown eyes and shoulder length black hair.   
  
If I forgot to mention this. Jessica, Johnny, and Joe are white. Adrienne, Jason, and Kenneth are Filipino. Tanya and Eric are black. Justine and Kim are Latino. Me and Trunks are Japanese. Both of us born and raised right here in Satan City, Japan. Well, anyways, we all agreed to do Case of the Ex.   
  
We were all about a minute into the dance when the music turned off. Some of them groaned, they wanted to finish the dance. I turned around, the person who turned it off was our dance teacher, Kakarotto. A guy probably in his late 20's, very good-looking, black hair, with ebony eyes. Kinda reminds me of my grandfather.   
  
A lot of us think he's gay because he teaches dance but not all guys in a dance class are gay but one who teaches it, may be. He may be married but you may never know. I sometimes look at him eyeing Trunks' father, Vegeta. It's funny, watching Kakarotto watch Vegeta walk. He has this hit of lust in his eyes, he may be bi, I don't know.   
  
"Okay, class. Let's stretch" Kakarotto said getting in front of the class.   
  
We got into 3 lines of 4. Making sure we were all far enough from each other, so we wouldn't hit each other and we began to stretch, we did so for about 5 minutes.   
  
"Let me see the salsa" Kakarotto said. He walked over to the stereo system in the back rooms, while we all went into out dance position with our dance partners.   
  
Marc Anthony's No Sabes Come duele played in the back round. We start almost immediately, as soon as the song starts.   
  
I liked, more like loved dancing with Trunks. He dances so gracefully, his touch makes me so weak in the knees that I have to fight not to fall on my ass every time he touched me. Trunks is not gay, if you don't know. He isn't, trust me, I should know if he was gay. I would've given up on him a long time ago but he isn't.   
  
I love him, is that so bad? I don't even know how those feelings started. I just started looking at him differently when I was 13. I know kinda young but you can't fight what you feel no matter your age.   
  
We did that same dance over and over and over again until it was perfect in out instructors eyes. Did he know how long that dance was? Its fucking over 5 minutes long! And there were lifts and stuff like that in that dance. But what can you do? He's suppose to do this to us. Our parents pay him to do this to us. We are the best! He makes us the best! Five times national champions, three times world champions. We are the best, no The Fucking Best!  
  
About an hour or two later, we finally stopped dancing. All of us just sat on the floor and stretched. He's giving us a 5 minute break.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" a little boys voice yelled, happily.   
  
I knew that voice. I saw the boy, short blonde hair, blue eyes. He's about 4 years old. I smiled at him, he smiled back. He's here to see his father, plus he takes classes here too.   
  
He ran over to me and jumped on top of me, knocking me on my back.   
  
"Ninang! Where's my dad?" he asked me. Ninany for those of you who don't know means godmother in Tagalog a Filipino language, Adrienne taught it to him.   
  
I looked at him, he had his father's eyes, not that bitches, his mother, blue eyes.   
  
"He's in the bathroom" I ran my fingers thru his blonde hair, to bad he had to have her hair thought, to think we were once best friends.   
  
"Okay, I'll just stay here, until he's back" He chuckled. He reminded me a lot of his father. I chuckled.  
  
"There's your dad" I said pointing to him.   
  
He got off of me and ran over to were his father was and jumped into his father's arms, Trunks.  
  
AN: Well, well, Trunks has a son, a 4 year old son. Who's the mother? Was that predictable? Could you tell it was his son? BTW, the guy that Trunks plays has no kid, I just felt like adding it to my story made things interesting. Anyways, next chapter will be up, when I finish writing it, it may be a week, it may be less, or it may be more, it all just depends, on reviews. =Þ PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	3. Trunks Jason Briefs Jr

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
AN: Well, I updated. Tell me what ya think about this chapter. Sorry about it being kinda short, but oh well. The next one will be longer, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! *begs and pleads* PLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Trunks Jason Briefs Jr.   
  
Yes, Trunks has a son, a four, well almost four year old son. He has short blond hair with his father's caring beautiful blue eyes. His name, Trunks Jason Briefs Jr., we just call him TJ. TJ's mother, well me and her use to be best friends. She was in this dance class before. Before her music business went up, now she's a great singer, Grammy, awards, whatever. She dropped out of high school to get more involved into music. TJ's mother was Trunks first girlfriend. They started dating in the 8th grade and went on to be more his freshmen year in high school, did I forget to mention she's one year older than him. Anyways, I didn't mind them dating, I was happy for them. I thought they were perfect for each other, until late one night. Trunks and I walked in on her doing another guy, my boyfriend at the time, can you believe that? My best friend doing my boyfriend? And cheating on my best friend to!! Could you believe her? To no ones surprise, he broke up with her. Well a few months later, she came banging on his door with a baby boy in her arms and she dumped him on Trunks. Saying that "The baby isn't my problem," Bitch! I was the first person Trunks called, needless to say, I was at his house in a matter of seconds and told him, I'd him take care of the baby and I have, that's why he calls me Ninang. Did I for get to mention her name? It's Marron, she has the 3 B's. Beautiful, Blonde, and Bitch! That describes her in a nutshell.   
  
In 4 years, she never once called Trunks to see how TJ was doing or anything. She's nothing to TJ or at least that's what I try and teach him. He hates her now, and that's what I wanted. I know that was bad to teach a kid to hate his own mother, eh. I still do it. He loves me more anyways. He's constantly asking his father, why I can't be his mother? Trunks would look at me and start to blush a bit and I would start to giggle at both actions. TJ asking me to be his mom, not that I wouldn't mind being his mother, mostly I laugh at Trunks' reaction to the question, he either doesn't say anything and blush or he stammers and blushes.   
  
Well, dance practice dragged on for about another hour. Mostly getting ready for another dance competitions later on in the year. Our last competition actually for those who have to go to college, far away or can't find the time anymore.   
  
Around 6 pm, I went home. Dance class is a little over 3 hours long. Trunks stayed behind because his son has dance class their after us but TJ's class is only 2 hours long. I went outside and uncapsuled my 2001 Yamaha motorcycle, black and silver. I love this bike to death. I put on the helmet and head home. 


	4. Family Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Family Problems  
  
I arrived home minutes later. I live about 10 to 20 minute away form the dance studio and 20 to 30 from the school . Our house is extremely big. I guess that's what happens when both your parents are martial arts champs.  
  
I walk thru the door and I hear yelling, again. Like always, almost routinely, my sister, Bra, is arguing with our father. Mother is no were to be found, probably in the garden pretending to garden, as not to get into their fights.   
  
I stay still, never moving, I don't think I'm even breathing. I stay still.  
  
"Why don't you let me transfer?" Bra yells.  
  
"You think it will be different at another school? What's to say that same shit won't happen there" Father snaps back.   
  
"I just can't stand it there. Let me transfer!" Bra pleaded.   
  
"The only way you can go to that other school is to get your drivers license before the year is over if not you can't go" Father said.   
  
Bra just growled and went into her room.   
  
I look and it's okay to move. I exhale deeply, letting out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I look at my father, I didn't say anything. I just walk pass him and walk towards Bra's room. I open the door and walk in very slowly.   
  
"Hey, B-chan" I say, she was laying on her bed, she didn't move, she just laid there, with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Panny, do they honestly want me to kill myself?" She was dead serious with this question. I knew why she wanted out of Orange Star High. People would say she's running away from her problems, they'd may be even say she's being selfish but I don't see how. I wouldn't she just has to get away, correction she needs to get away.   
  
I walk over to her bed and sit right down beside her and wipe away her tears with my thumb.   
  
"Does he want me to tell him why I want to transfer? I bet that'll brighten up his day" Bra said sarcastically.   
  
Last year, Bra's Freshmen year, my junior year, she found out her friends at the time were never her real friends. They never treated her like a friends. They used and abused her friendship. Bra would fight anyone who dissed any of her friends. She got into so many fights as I have won dance trophies, trust me that's a lot. All because of friendship. A friendship she thought was real but in reality it wasn't. Also another reason, the number one reason she wants out is because in the same year, April 28, 2000, her best friend, Yoon, tried to force himself on her, in other words he tried to rape her.   
  
First reaction, when she told me, "He's DEAD!" I mean what sibling wouldn't say that, common reaction but she didn't want that, she didn't want him dead or anything, that wouldn't make the pain go away. That's what she wants, she wants the pain to go away but no one can ever do that. I wish I could but I can't. I'm only human, I can only comfort and protect her and that's what I'll do till the day I die.  
  
She will never tell father because she's in between a rock and a hard place. Scenario 1, she tells father and he believes her and he kills the boy and she doesn't want his blood on her hands and our father to go to jail, the rock. Scenario 2, she tells him and he doesn't believe her, the hard place.   
  
I didn't say anything to her. I just held her and tried to comfort her. Trying to convince her to live, how I couldn't live without her.   
  
"Panny?" She said.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"So, have you told Trunks how you felt?"  
  
I couldn't believe her, a few moments ago she was just crying and know she's asking me this.  
  
"Have you told Goten how you felt?" I answered her question with my own.   
  
Goten is a junior at our school, he's okay looking. Him and my sister have been friends over 3 years, and for the record he liked her first when she was in 7th and he was in 8th but nothing happened and they became friends. Well over the years, Bra grew to have feelings for him and I think he feels the same way, they're just both too afraid to admit it.   
  
"We need help sis, we both like our best friends" Bra chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, we need help. Why don't you tell him?" That was hypocritical.  
  
"He has a girlfriend, Paris. I don't like her. She doesn't let me talk or see him. She forbids him to see me. And he see's it as a joke. And he won't break up with her because they've been dating too long." she sighed deeply "9 months to be exact, you see, he usually dates girls for 2 months and now he has this girl that he's been dating for 9 and if something goes wrong he'll try to fix it because he can't let it end because he's been dating her for so long. Does this make sense?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah it does" no really, it does. What she's saying is that he's gone so far with this girl that he can't let it end. Which is not good for him because he'll only get hurt in the end.   
  
"So, why don't you tell Trunks?"  
  
"Because he just thinks of me as a sister, nothing more."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Hello, we've known each other for 12 years and I help him take care of his kid. And TJ calls me Ninang."  
  
"Ah"  
  
Ah, what kind of response is that, Ah. That's not helpful. I need feedback here, people. I need advice, although I may not even use it.   
  
"We're pathetic" she said "We both love our best friends, 2 guys we can never have" she sighed deeply.  
  
I sighed deeply too "Yeah, we are" I looked at her "You better?" I asked.   
  
"A bit, I guess I should sign up for drivers ed, tomorrow, if I want to leave, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want, I can help you with driving"  
  
It was good to see a smile on her face. I haven't seen her genuinely smile in a long time.   
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Yeah?" Bra said.   
  
"Dinner's ready?" mother said thru the door.  
  
"Okay, be there in a few" Bra said.  
  
"Let's eat" I said. I was really, really hungry. Three hours of dancing will do that to you.   
  
Bra wiped the tears from her eyes "I don't look blochee?"  
  
I look at her, into her cerulean eyes "You don't look blochee"  
  
Bra has blue hair and matching blue eyes, which is strange because both parents have black hair and ebony eyes, I got their hair and eyes but Bra didn't. Father thought mother cheated on him, she didn't. He even had the audacity to check if Bra was even his. I wonder why mother didn't divorce him when he did that, can you believe that? He checked her and found our that Bra was his. Well, duh. I could've told him that. Sometimes our father can be an asshole but we still love him, is that strange? I don't know.   
  
We ate dinner in silence for awhile until I broke it with a question.   
  
"Did any letters come yet?" I was applying for some colleges in Tokyo. I really needed to get away but father wanted me to stay and Bra wanted me to take her with her, she couldn't stand living with our parents by herself, mostly our father. I agreed, it'd be cool living with her but father wasn't having it as usual, mother didn't mind. She knew we'd be fine on our own, she trusted us unlike some people. Luckily for us mother coarse our father to agree. I love our mother, I really do.   
  
"Yes on the counter" mother pointed to them.   
  
I looked over to the counter, I got up form my seat and looked thru the letters. There it was, University of Tokyo. The college I wanted, needed to get into. I had to get into it for me and my sister. I frantically opened the letter. I pulled out the letter.   
  
"Dear Son Pan..." I started mumbling the rest of the words "AHHH! I got accepted" I screamed in joy and started jumping up and down, clapping my hands.   
  
Bra ran over to me "You got accepted?" I nodded and handed her the letter. "You got accepted!" She yelled and hugged me "That means..." I nodded and we both started to jump up and down joyously.  
  
Mother came up from her seat and hugged me "Congratulations" she whispered into my ear.   
  
I hugged her tightly "Thank you" I said back.  
  
Father just got up and stood up looking me directly into my eyes "Congrats" he said and hugged me. I knew he didn't like that I was moving away and the fact I was taking Bra with me. He was losing both his daughter in one big swoop.  
  
"Thanks" I said.   
  
"Are you 2 done eating?" Mother asked. We both nodded. "Okay wash up and do your homework. And Panny even though you're a senior. I expect you to give it your all, in all your classes" Mother said.  
  
I nodded.   
  
I went into my room , sat at my desk and did my Calculus AP homework, the only class I really had to work on. I turned on the stereo system in my room and Limp Bizkit's Nookie played. I like Limp Bizkit, they rule and so does Korn. I'm really into alternative rock. I know I shouldn't be listing to that kind of music while doing homework but it helps. I've been doing it for the longest time know.  
  
"Panny" I hear Bra say over the music. I grab the remote to the stereo system and turn it off.   
  
"Yah?" I ask still doing my Calculus homework.   
  
She walked over to my bed and sat right on the edge of it, so she was right next to me. My bed and desk are very close to each other, there side by side.   
  
"I think we should tell them how we feel before we go to Tokyo"  
  
I sighed deeply, she was right. What's the worse they could do. They could say no at least we'd know, right? "Yeah I guess we should" I put down my pencil and spin in my chair so I'm facing her.   
  
"When?" she asked.  
  
"I think we should do it together, may be my dance completion or graduation or the day we leave, anytime" I really don't want to do this but we must because I don't think I can handle just wondering what could've been.   
  
"Yeah, together would be good. Maybe the competition?" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the competition" I looked at her, looking her in to her cerulean depths. "We should be happy, we get to leave this place" I smiled.  
  
"Yes, we do" She said happily "But I still need to learn how to drive"  
  
"Yeah, remember I'll help"  
  
"Yeah I know. You always do" she stood up and left my room.  
  
I was a few hours into my homework when I heard tap on my window.   
  
AN: Who is tapping on Panny's window?? Who knows, well I do. Hehehehe. You just read this chapter, and that conversation that Panny and Bra had, is real. What do You think my sister should do about the character Goten is playing? Should she tell him about how Paris really is?? So basically, I'm asking you, what would you do, if you fell for your best friend but he or she had a boy/girl friend and that person forbided him or her to see you, what would you do?? Remember, this isn't for the story, this is for REAL LIFE!!! So leave a review, with ur input. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Author's Notes

For those of you that are confused a little, Goten and Pan are not related whatsoever!!!! Pan is 17, Trunks is 17, Bra is 15 and Goten is 16 and so is Paris. TJ is almost 4. Pan and Bra are sisters, Trunks is Pan's best friend been dance partners since they were 6 years old. Bra and Goten have been friends since middle school, same goes for Paris. I WILL NOT do anyone's else POV because this is my life and I can't do the guy I like (the guy Trunks plays) POV because I don't kno what's going on in their heads. Well, I hope that helped with your little questions.   
  
If you go to Mediaminer.org. I got some fanart up on Dance Partners and some other things. Please Review!   
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=52483  
  
Oh, and I will not be updating for a while. I have summer school. College SUCKS the BIG TIME!! I'm only taking 8 units (2 classes) but there really, really, hard. Calculus 1 and Computer Science. Really, really hard!! So don't expect me to update for a while. Sorry. ~_~;;  
  
I hate school!  
  
Princess Kitana 


	6. Fantasies

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPPIE!! Oh and don't hate me!!  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Fantasies  
  
Who would be bothering me at this hour, honestly? It was almost midnight, who could possibly want to talk to me, right now?  
  
I walked over to my window and peered thru the drapes, it was Trunks. He still had his dance practice outfit on. I wonder what he would want. I pull the drapes and open the window.   
  
"Trunks, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I know what time it is. Can come up? I need to talk" he said.  
  
"Um-sure" I said, I was a little hesitant. I feared what he could possible want to talk about and what would happen if my dad walked in, a girl in her pajama's with a guy in her room, alone? I could just imagine the punishment he could deal me.   
  
"I'm coming up" my room is on the 3rd floor. Trunks climbed up the trellis to get to my room it took him a good 2 minutes to get to my room.   
  
"Are you okay?" I asked taking a seat in my chair.  
  
He sat on the edge of my bed the same place Bra sat earlier. "Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"You needed to talk" I said.  
  
"Yeah" he got up and started pacing. "You see there's this girl and I really like her"   
  
I sighed deeply, why couldn't that girl be me?  
  
"The problem is, I don't know if she likes me and…"  
  
I cut him off "I'm pretty sure the girl likes you" I mean, what girl wouldn't like him, he's cute, muscular, sexy, sensitive, charming, he has everything.  
  
"How do you know?" he stopped pacing and stood in front of me.   
  
"I'm sure because what girl wouldn't like you. You're handsome, charming, sensitive, you have everything that any girl would want in a boyfriend." I told him. Did I just say that? I can't believe I just told him that!   
  
"That's all I need to hear" he grabbed my wrists putting me into his embrace and kissed me with everything he got.   
  
This surprised me to no end. He was kissing me and boy what a kiss, his hands were roaming all over my body, mine were entangled in his lavender mane. I felt his tongue seep into my mouth our tongues doing battle trying to get dominace over the other. He tasted to sweet. Oh kami, did I love him. I love him with all my heart. I felt my heart beat a mile a minute, as his hands found its way to the end of my pajama shirt. He never took his lips off of mine, until he need to take off my shirt. I lifted my arms, so he could take off my shirt.   
  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, pressing our chests together. He moved us over to my bed, so I was laying on my back with him on top of me. He kissed me again, this time it was more passionate. He broke off the kiss.   
  
"You are so beautiful, I love you , Panny. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. I want you to be mine forever. Can I make you mine forever?" he whispered into my ear.   
  
"I love you, too, Trunks. I want to be yours forever" I can't believe this is happening, this is actually happening. It's really happening.   
  
I watched him take off his blue muscled top. Kami, I loved his body. He kissed me softly on the lips and started to remove my pajama pants and in one swift motion both my pajama pants and underwear were on the floor. I watched him get off his dance pants and black boxers. Kami, he's huge. This was gonna hurt but it was going to feel so good. I love him and I want to be his forever. I felt him position himself so his tip was at my entrance and he thrusted right into me making me scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain.   
  
Then, I woke up.  
  
It was all a dream. All a FUCKING dream. I couldn't believe it. Just a dream. Why'd I have to wake up? The sad thing about dreams is that eventually you'll have to wake up and go back to reality.   
  
AN: Do you hate me?? It was a dream, muhahaha!! BTW, I didn't really dream this, Just To Let You Know. Anyways, review, the next chappie will be out when I get to writing it. Which may be a while. I'm aiming for 20 some odd reviews before I put up the next chapter. Hehehehe. ~_~" Like that'll happen. Anyways review, the more reviews the more, the sooner the next installment ^_^. While u wait read some of my other stuff, my other fics or my poems under the name Capoeira Princess, I have 7 poems on there. Check it out and don't forget to REVIEW! 


	7. Driving

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review, I want at least 40 some odd reviews before I go to the next chapter. So 12 or more sohould do it. ^_^'' Enough of my ranting, read.   
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Driving   
  
Weeks passed since that dream, I had. I haven't had one like it since then, do you think that symbolizes something? Anyways, I did a good job of avoiding looking Trunks in the eyes because if I did, I'd blush like crazy and end up telling him everything. That would be bad, really bad. Extremely bad.  
  
On the brighter side of things. My sister got her permit weeks ago and I have to teach her how to drive. Yay! I'm excited to do so because if she learns how to drive she can come to Tokyo with me and I want her to come with me.   
  
I drove Bra to an empty parking lot and parked the car. The car is our mother's car, a blue 2000 Toyota Celica S class, I think. "Okay, B-chan, you're gonna drive around here for awhile then you're gonna drive us home, okay?" I got out of the car, so did Bra. She got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger seat.   
  
"I'm gonna ask you the same questions they asked me, okay?" she nodded "point to the hazard light" she did "the emergency brake" she did "the defroster" she did "turn on the engine" she did "now right signal" she did "left" she did "okay back out" she did "Just drive around for awhile and don't hit anything" I chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry I won't" she said.   
  
Bra drove around in the empty parking lot for about probably an hour. "Okay B-chan, you want to try and drive home?"   
  
"Um-yeah" she said a little hesitant. I knew she was nervous, everyone is when they first drive. Hell, I got so nervous I got into an accident. It was that bad. It wasn't with another car, it was with the end of the side walk. You know when you make a right, yeah? I made a really fast right and didn't brake, I accelerated instead and hit the edge of the sidewalk, that's how bad my first driving experience was, but I'm better know, which is good, since I drive a motorcycle.   
  
She pulled up to the driveway that led into the street, she signaled to make a right and check both sides to see if she could go. She's doing well. She pulled into the right lane and started going slow but sped up because the cars behind her were honking their horn.  
  
"You need to change lanes" I told her. She was in the right lane we needed to be the left because we need to make a left at the next light. She signaled and turned her head slightly to see if there were any cars, there weren't and she changed lanes. For a beginner she's doing very well, better than me anyways.   
  
"Make a left at the light" I feel like one of those driving instructor, telling her where and when to turn. She stopped at the light, and we jerked a little.  
  
"Sorry about that" she said.   
  
"It's okay, I did it a lot at the test and I still passed. It's no biggie, just don't brake hard, that's when they'll deduct you"  
  
"Okay" she signaled to make a left and waited for the light to go green. When it did, she made her left turn doing the hand over hand bit, I didn't even do that and I still passed, I think I just had a lucky brake. Whatever, I know she'll pass because she's really good at driving.   
  
10 minutes later we arrived at home, she parked the car in the driveway, we got out and she capsuled the car. She hit nothing, she did everything perfectly, I personally think she's ready to take the test but she needs a few more lessons before father will let her drive, one being with him. Did I mention he was in the car when I go into the accident? Well he was and he was yelling for me to hit the brakes and as a reaction I hit the accelerator instead. Parents, don't yell at your kids when you're teaching them how to drive because it WILL make them get into an accident. (BTW, that really happened to me. My dad was yelling and I hit the sidewalk, wa la!)  
  
"We're home" I said as me and Bra walked thru the door.   
  
"Good, how was Bra's driving?" Mother asked.   
  
"Better than my first time" I chuckled.   
  
"That good, huh?" Mother said.  
  
"Yeah, that good" I said.   
  
"I'll be the judge of that" Father said getting up from his seat on the couch in the family room "Bra, let's go" he grabbed his coat.   
  
"Um-okay" Bra said. May Kami be with her. She was gonna drive with Father, that's a bad thing, the only reason I got into an accident was because he was yelling at me and I know if he yelled at her, she'd snap back at him and get into an accident. May be I should go with her, I think I should.  
  
"I'm gonna come with you" I said.   
  
"Okay, good, you sit shot-gun" Bra said.  
  
"What?" Father said.  
  
"Honey, just let Panny sit in the front seat" mother said, she knew how father could get when it came to driving.   
  
"Fine" he huffed. He didn't see this but mother winked at both of us and we both smiled.   
  
"Let's go" I said.   
  
The 3 of us went outside and Bra uncapusled mothers car. I got into the shot gun, father sat in the back, and Bra sat in the drivers seat. She started the engine and drove out of the drive way. I'm not gonna bore you with the details of the drive, it was eventful. She didn't get into an accident once, even when father was being a back-seat driver and yelling like a mad man. I swear sometimes I think he's just trying to keep us both here. Bra drove for about another hour and she did well. I think father should let her take the test soon.   
  
Well, our father is letting Bra take the drivers test in 2 weeks time. Yay! If…No, when she passes, she can come live with me in Tokyo. And I go apartment hunting with her, well after she passes her driver's test, during winter break we'll or I'll be going.   
  
November 10, 2000  
Today my sister takes her drivers test. I can't go with her because I have practice but mother went with her not father because he had work. And I know Bra thanked kami because she knew she'd go nuts if father was there.   
  
At around 4 o'clock I was home, Practice was canceled because Kakarotto had to choreograph some new video for someone, I forgot who. So I just went home and waited anxiously for Bra to arrive. I really needed to know if she was going to live with me or not. This was eating me up inside more than I thought it would. I guess it does because if she were to stay, she would most likely die and I mean literally because of father, so for her life and mine she just had to get her license.   
  
After 20 minutes of waiting, father is here btw, Bra came parading into the door. She started chanting that she got her license. YES!!!!!!!! I ran up to her and hugged her with all my might.   
  
"This means…" I got cut off by her.  
  
"Yes, we get to live together" she said happily hugging me with all her might.   
  
"We go apartment hunting during winter break and Father" I turn to him "Remember to make sure that all documents indicate that I am Bra's guardian and that she can live with me" he just nodded and went up to Bra who I was still hugging.   
  
"Congratulations" he said with sadness in his voice. He knew that meant that she would be leaving with me in June and we all knew he didn't want that. Hell he doesn't even want me to leave in the first place, but thanks to mother I did and so did sis.   
  
And know the packing starts and the apartment hunting. And let's not forget the planning for the both of us to tell the guys we love how we feel.   
  
  
  
  
AN: IT only takes a second. Review. ^_^ PLEASE!! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter. *hint, hint* 


	8. Packing And Apartment Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
AN: I'm so sorry this is sooooooooooooo short!! But the next chapter will be longer I promise but it may be awhile until I get around to doing it because of school. College SUCKS! I've got 19 units, I go to school 6 days a week, yes you heard me right, SIX DAYS A WEEK!! I got a Saturday Class. GREAT! And I've got work, so if it's a while till the next chapter. Gomen. ~_~;;  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Packing And Apartment Hunting  
  
It's nearing Winter Break and that means me and Bra get to go to Tokyo for a while and look for apartments. Yay! But first packing and stuff. I re-capusled everything, so it would be easy to capsule when June came. Bra did the same, she's literally bring everything. Her TV, computer, stereo system, vanity, make-up, VCR, video tapes, everything, she's basically bringing everything but the kitchen sink. I know where she get's it from, moi. I'm also bringing everything, what can I say we're sisters. T-minus 2 weeks until winter break and we go to Tokyo to apartment hunt.   
  
It's here, Winter break is here. YES!!!!!! Time sure does fly. That means me and Bra get to go apartment hunting. As soon as we got out of school, we went to Tokyo that afternoon. We'll be staying, for a week, at our mother's cousin's place. Mother suggested that we live with her cousin but we said no because we wanted to live on our own and everything. Also, I wanted to be independent, meaning that I wanted to pay for everything, my apartment, books, and utilities. I also have to find a job there, so I can pay for everything. I'm gonna try and work my schedule so that I only go to school Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I can work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, or the other way around and rest on the weekend. The only thing our parents are paying for is my tuition, and I feel very uncomfortable for them doing that because when people pay for me, I always feel that I owe them. But what can I do, the tuition is so expensive but I will pay them back with interest when I can. Lucky for me I save my money from allowances, jobs, and holidays, so I have enough money saved to get a decent 2 bedroom apartment.   
  
Well, the week is over and me and Bra go back home. But we did find a decent 2 bedroom close enough to my college and the high school Bra will be attending in there in Tokyo. It's a two bedroom apartment, one bathroom, kitchen, laundry mat on each floor, and a family room. The place is pretty big, I don't know how to describe it, it's kinda like my sister's room and mine combined into one. I'm not gonna tell you the price, I'm just gonna tell you it's in my price range. ^.~  
  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! Coulda been longer but I've got to go back to school in about an hour, so yeah. I wrote this in class. Am I a good student of what?!?! =Þ Yeah I'm cool. REIVEW. Only takes up 10 secs of ur life. 


	9. Dance Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^  
  
AN: sorry for the wait, I'm taking 19 units. And I have 2 math classes that I'm basically failing, so yeah. Finals are in 2 weeks, so I'll be trying to studying hard. So hope you like the new chapter.  
  
"talking" 'thought' (Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Dance Competition  
  
Spring Break is here and it's the last dance competition for me, anyways. I don't know about the rest of my dance teammates, if they're staying or going. Anyways, I was in the back room, stretching before it was our turn to go up. We were going to be the last dance class to go up, representing all of Tokyo. There were about 10 other dance classes there, all from all over the world, this was the World Wide Championships, and we are the reigning champions. Everyone there is determined to beat us, but we're determined to keep our title.  
  
The dance competition is divided into 2 sections. The first one is a group dance and the second is an individual, where 1 couple from each competing dance class dance to whatever song they want. Points are tallied and there are 3 winners, first, second and third. Trunks and I are the couple that our dance class picked to represent us, for the second time in a row, and we won both times, we're going for the third win, here.  
  
I was in the back room stretching, I'm all already in my dance uniform the 2 piece one BTW, then my sister came in, she needed to talk to me. I left the backroom and we walked to a place were we could talk privately.  
  
"B-chan, is something wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, something is wrong!!" she practically yelled "Goten is here and he's with that BITCH, Paris. Why did he have to bring her? Really? She hates my guts, and for almost 3 hours, will be sitting next to each other. And I know Goten will feel extremely awkward at both of us being here. Why did he have to bring her? Kami, I'm I just a baka for falling for him?" I saw the tear swell in her eyes.  
  
I came up to her and held her. She buried her face in my shoulder and let it all out. I started to stroke her aqua blue hair. "You're not stupid for falling for him. And he probably only brought her here because she told him too. I'm pretty sure he wanted to come here by himself."  
  
"You're probably right; it's all Paris' fault. Why did he have to date her? She only uses him. HE doesn't have a job and she makes him pay for everything, their prom, actually both of their proms because she goes to a different high school. She also makes him take her everywhere; she's such a slave driver. I would never do that to him. I would never forbid him to not talk to girls or anything. I hate this, I can't tell him now" she yelled still holding me and cried more into my shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." I told her, I'm kinda happy that we aren't gonna tell them today. I don't think I could've done it, not today, not ever. Is there something wrong with me and is there something wrong with Paris? I mean what kind of girl forbids their boyfriend to look, see, or talk to other girls. She's strange, my sister would be totally better for him. She's way to overprotected of him. Geez, if he really, really loves you, he won't leave you!! You don't have to forbid him to see or talk to other girls!!  
  
"Panny!" I heard Trunks voice, yell for me.  
  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back "We should talk about this when this is all done, okay?" I looked into Bra's cerulean depths, and give her a reassuring look about the whole situation. She just nodded getting out of my embrace and looked at me one more time, lightly smiling before going back to her seat.  
  
I watched her leave, until she was no longer in my sight. I made my way to were my dance teammates were. "Are we up?" I asked Trunks  
  
"Yeah, what did your sister want?" he asked talking my hand into his.  
  
I didn't look at him; I just stared at my feet, not wanting to look into his eyes. He started to rub my hand. I felt like crying, I don't know why. Could it be because of everything that has happened in my life, as well as my sister's? We've had a lot of problems, for people so young. We've dealt with suicide, suicide attempts, rape, nearly raped, friends leaving, friends abandoning us, social stress, mixed feelings, family problems, striving to be the best, people wishing we were dead or hurt emotionally and physically, fights, bullies, emotional distress, and most importantly, we both fell in love with our best friends, 2 people that we can't have.  
  
I sighed. "Nothing" I said to Trunks, never looking at him, I pulled my hand out of his. I think he was surprised by my actions because when he would hold me in any way, I would never pull away.  
  
He was about to say something but Kakarotto butted in "Okay, everyone gather around. You're going up, it's group first. SO everyone gets into formation" we did, and he moved me and Trunks so we were the last to get onto the dance floor.  
  
Trunks was about to say something, but yet again he was cut off; this time by the announcer "Here are the reigning champions, The Saiyajin Dance Company!!" (Corny name, I had to include Saiyajin somewhere ^^) The announcer said leaving the arena. A salsa beat came into play. 2 eight counts, before each one went onto the dance floor. First was Jess and Johnny, 2 eight counts, Adrienne and Jason, 2 eight counts, Kim and Kenneth, 2 eight counts, Justine and Joe, 2 eight counts, Tanya and Eric, 2 eight counts, then finally me and Trunks.  
  
Tanya, Eric, Me and Trunks were in the middle of the dance floor, but you could tell the focus was more on me and Trunks. Everyone else was around us. Jess and Johnny a few feet in front of us, Adrienne and Jason behind us, Kim and Kenneth to the left, and Justine and Joe to the right.  
  
The beat becomes fast. And at the second eight counts, there was this big beat that indicated all the guys to spin their dance partner and that would begin the dance. We all began to salsa, usually when me and Trunks dance, I feel like I never want to leave and I just want to stay in his arms forever but right know I can't wait for this to be over, so I can go back to my little corner and sulk. Why? Each time he touched me, I felt like each touch was painful, it hurt to be touched by him.  
  
He pulled me close to him. Our chests touching each other. His eyes burning into mine. "Panny, if there's something wrong, you can always tell Me." he said going into the next dance move and spun me again.  
  
"I'm fine" I lied going into a lift.  
  
"You're lying" he grabbed both of my wrists and pushed me backwards, to the beat and pulled me closer to him, this time I was arching my back.  
  
He pulled me back up and I looked into his eyes and lied "No, I'm not. I'm fine"  
  
"I know when your lying to me Panny" I put my right arm on his right shoulder, his right hand was on my left hip. And I moved forwards, he moved backwards, at each 4 count we bobbed up.  
  
"Well, you better get your senses checked 'cause I'm not" we stopped he grabbed my right wrist with his left hand and spun me so I was in front of him.  
  
"My senses are just fine. So, stop lying" I moved back and at the same time we turned and began to salsa.  
  
The dance was coming to an end. Trunks pulled me and did a lift. He was holding me at my back and supporting me with my hand in his. He turned, and spun me with his hand that was on my back. I let go of his hand, and I fell, to the beat, gracefully, with my back to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and the other around my waist, as the song ended.  
  
"Just talk to me" he whispered into my ear.  
  
I shut my eyes "I can't"  
  
"Everyone, The Saiyajin Dance Company!" applause "Next the couples that will be representing their dance companies. Their will be a 30 minute intermission." The announcer said.  
  
We left the dance arena and went back into the back room.  
  
"Get job you guys" Kakarotto said "Trunks, Panny" we both looked at him "You 2 dance last" we nodded "Alright, everyone, I need to know, which one of you will be coming back next year." he asked everyone.  
  
"I'm going to school here, so I'll still be able to take your class" Jess said taking a sip of water.  
  
"Same here" Johnny said.  
  
"I think, we're all going to school, kinda close, so that we can still take the dance class" Adrienne said and everyone nodded except me.  
  
"Panny, what about you?" Kakarotto asked.  
  
"I won't be coming back" Everyone's jaws dropped. They were all surprised that I wouldn't be coming back. Trunks didn't even look at me. He seemed disappointed or angry.  
  
"Why?" I heard Kenneth ask.  
  
"Because I'm going to school in Tokyo" I replied "I'll be leaving in June"  
  
"Panny, I wish you'd stay but if that's where you're going to stay. Good luck" Kakarotto said "You'll be missed, greatly. I don't think I'll ever find another girl who could dance like you"  
  
"Thank you" I smiled, I walked over to Trunks "Hey"  
  
"IS this what you couldn't talk about, that you're leaving me" he said a bit sadly. I knew he wouldn't like that I was leaving, we have been friends for so long.  
  
If he thought so, but part of it was that. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to stay. Part of me was just telling me to say yes but the other part was telling me to tell him the truth.  
  
"Part of it" I told the truth "I was going to tell you, soon. But I." I stopped; I didn't know what to say.  
  
"What about your sister? How does she feel about this?" he asked me.  
  
"She's happy, she's leaving with me. We'll be living together, in Tokyo. We leave in June. I want you there to see us off"  
  
"What?! She's coming with?" he was angry, disappointed, everything. But I knew it wasn't that it was because of my sister leaving but that I was leaving. I guess it hit him like a ton of bricks that his friend for 12 years is leaving and he doesn't know if I'm coming back or not. Truth is, I would never come back and I knew Bra wouldn't either, unless.  
  
"Yeah, she's excited. She can't wait for June and I can't either" I smiled. I really couldn't wait for June to come, but my feelings for him. When would I tell him? Would I ever tell him? "Are you staying?"  
  
"I'm going to Satan College; I thought you wanted to go there to"  
  
"I didn't even apply there. I only applied to colleges in Tokyo"  
  
"Why Tokyo? It's so far"  
  
I chuckled he looked cute when he whined "I don't know" I sighed "I guess I wanted to get away"  
  
"Get away from what?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
I chuckled "Here" I inhaled deeply then exhaled deeply "I just need to leave, I lived here since the day was born, I haven't been out of here. I need to be in a place that doesn't remind me of home, do you understand?" I hope he did, I don't think I could live if he didn't. I wasn't leaving him, I was leaving this place.  
  
He sighed "Yeah, I do" I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.  
  
I smiled and hugged him. My arms going around his neck, his went around my waist pulling me closer to him. It was back to the way it was before. I felt contempt in his arms, safe even. I could just stay in his arms forever, he makes me happy, I know he'll never hurt me in anyway. I love that feeling.  
  
I guess we stayed like that for a long time because before I knew it, it was time to start the second half of the dance competition.  
  
"Oh, how cute" Kim said.  
  
I turned my head, looking at her and turned a beet red and held Trunks even closer to me. He was chuckling.  
  
"Kakarotto told me to tell you two that you 2 go up in 20 minutes. So stretch and practice. Have fun" she said turning and moving away from us.  
  
"Don't worry we will" Trunks said, making me even turn a deeper red. He moved me so that we were looking into each other's eyes. He has the most beautiful aqua blue eyes. "Panny you ready?"  
  
I just nodded, I couldn't say anything. My mind was jell-o or something. He moved me so that we were no longer holding each other. I almost whimpered at the lost of contact, I think I did because he looked at me and I just looked at him and put my hand behind me head and laughed (Son Goku's signature laugh, you all know it ^^). "Let's stretch"  
  
He just shrugged it off, I guess because he said "Okay"  
  
We moved to the back and started to stretch until it was our time to go up and do our thing. We didn't talk to each other during that period of time, we did nothing but stretch, nothing else. I guess that's just how we are, no talking when stretching. Weird.  
  
"Trunks, Panny" I heard Kakarotto say.  
  
"Yeah" we both yelled simultaneously.  
  
"You too are up" he said.  
  
"Okay" Trunks said "You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied. He took my hand and led me to the entrance to the dance floor.  
  
We waited for the announcer to say our names and everything.  
  
"And from The Saiyajin Dance Company! Trunks Briefs and Son Pan!" The announcer said.  
  
Loud applause and yelling, as me and Trunks made our way to the center of the dance floor. Then all fell silent as the music started up. We waited for the second eight count before we began. Marc Anthony's No Sabes Come duele came on and we started dancing.  
  
Everything went perfectly, we nailed every lift, turn, and spin, everything. Near the end of the dance, he mouthed the words "Do you want to?"  
  
I just nodded.  
  
He spun me out to his right and spun me back to me, his right hand moved to a place on my back and lifted me, so that his left hand on around my left ankle. He moved all the way above his head, his arms stretched, my back arched. He pushed me up and let go of my ankle and I spun around, my heart beating a mile a minute. And with the time of the music he caught me, princess style. I put my left arm around his neck and his right arm around my back. He let his left hand let go of me and my legs dropped to the floor in a nice slow motion and that's how we ended the dance.  
  
The music stopped. And we moved out of the position and it was a standing ovation because that move we just did wasn't apart of the dance, we've been practicing that move but never got it and for the first time we did and at a very important performance, I'm so proud of us. I couldn't stop smiling. We bowed at all four corners as bouquets of flowers were being thrown onto the dance floor, I seriously couldn't stop smiling. Trunks spun me a little and we exited the dance floor and went to were the rest of our dance mates were. I hand my hands over my mouth, then I moved it and said "Oh, Kami!" I practically yelled. The girls came up to me, jumping up and down, squealing, they were happy for me. The guys were congratulating Trunks on the catch and not making me fall on my ass. Then Kakarotto came up to us and he did the same, and he said that we had a good chance of winning this thing because of our move. I was so happy that we nailed that move that I hugged Kakarotto. He was surprised because I never really ever hugged him before. He stayed still for awhile.  
  
"You're the greatest dance teacher! I'm gonna miss you!" I told him, his hands were at his at his sides. I guess at my words he started to hug me back.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to miss you too!" Kakarotto said and then I heard someone cough and I got out of his embrace and looked at everyone else and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna miss all you guys" I looked at everyone and I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes, they wanted out but I held them back because I don't cry in front of anyone, not even my sister. I made a promise to myself to never cry because it's a sign of weakness and people, even family or friends, will use it against you ( I do think this way, I think the last time I cried was like about oh, 3 or 4 years ago).  
  
All the girls ran up to me and hugged me all at once "We're all gonna miss you, Panny!" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
"You guys are crushing me" I told them, sorta chuckling.  
  
They all pulled away from me "Sorry" they smiled.  
  
"Its okay" I told them "I guess this is the last time we'll see each other"  
  
"Kami, you're right" Kim realized.  
  
"We should throw you a going away party" Jess butted in.  
  
"Yah, that would be a great idea" Adrienne agreed.  
  
"You guys" they looked at me "I don't want a going away party" No, seriously I didn't want one, it would bring back to many memories and I don't want to get all sappy with them and I'd probably do something I wouldn't normally do, if I were with them for the last time.  
  
"Why Panny?" I heard the girls whine.  
  
"I just don't want one" I flat out said. "And no surprises, please. I really don't want one" I pleaded with them.  
  
"But-" Justine was cut off, by the person who would want me to throw a good bye party.  
  
"If she doesn't want one, let's respect her wishes" Trunks said, I started to turn a deep red. I couldn't believe he was going on my side. Out of everyone here I thought he would push me to throw a good bye party. Just shows you that people can surprise you by doing something out of character. Kami, is he perfect or what. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. "Thanks" I mouthed at him, he smiled.  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt this little love fest here, but they're going to announce the winners, so everyone on the dance floor" Kakarotto said. He led all of us to the dance floor; we stood in the middle of the dance floor and waited for the rest of the dance companies to come out, so the top three can be announced.  
  
As soon as the rest of the dance companies came onto the dance floor, the announcer came up and stood in front of the 10 dancing companies.  
  
"Let's give a hand for these dance companies" loud applause "Weren't they all just fantastic" more applause and yelling "Okay, let's start with the #10 dance company, from Europe. Isabelle's Dance Studio." loud applause and the dance company waved to the crowed and left back stage. "#9, the dance company from Australia, the Aussie Dance Company" applause and they went back stage. "# 8 from China, The Beijing Dance Studio" They did the same "#7 from Africa, Kenya's Ultima Dance Company" they did the same "#6 from Philippines, Filipino Pride Dance Company" the same "#5 from Korea, Koroco's Dance Studio" They did the same "# 4 from Egypt, Cleopatra's Egyptian Dancers" Loud applause and they left the dance arena.  
  
"Now for our third runner up, from South America, Brazilian's Dance of Culture and Arts" Loud applause, they went up to the table behind the announcer and got their trophies off the table.  
  
"For our runner up" We held each others hands and bowed our heads down. "From" we held tighter "USA! Blade's Dance Studio!" the announcer yelled. The audience yelled and screamed, so did we. This means we won; we keep our title as being the best. "That means, the first place goes to The Saiyajin Dance Company, from Satan City, Japan!" The announcer yelled over the audience. We went up to the Blade's Dance students, gave them hugs, told them they were great and that they would be a worthy match in the next competition, they were looking forward to it. We all went to the table to pick up our trophies. I picked it up and held it up in the air, smiling. There was yelling, applause, everything. I was so excited, we won.  
  
My eyes started to wonder. I was looking for my sister, then I found her, she was sitting alone. Where did Goten and Paris go? I knew why he left, the awkwardness of him and his girlfriend and his best friend. He had to know that they didn't get along. I handed the trophy to someone on my team, of course, and I made my way towards my sister. I hopped the bar that separated the dance arena from the audience and I sat were Goten should've been sitting right about now. I put my arm around my sister and pulled her close to me. 


	10. Senior Prom? Prayer?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!! ^_^

AN: So sorry for the long update, been busy. Finals and all. I'll try not to take so long next time. Suimasen!! Review! I need them to keep me goin! Thanks. Suimasen!! Suimasen! Suimasen!  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)  
  
Dance Partners  
  
Senior Prom? Prayer?  
  
Spring break was over, and I had to go back to school. Kami did I hate school, but it's my last year, and I would never ever have to see this place ever again. YES! And I only had 4 classes to go to anyways, all cake classes, so I don't really have to sweet it, I'll pass. And when June comes coming around, I'll be walking in my orange cap and gown, and I'll be walking up to get my diploma. Kami, I couldn't wait for June. I couldn't wait to leave this place and I knew Bra felt the same way. But one thing was keeping us away from our happiness, our best friends that we hopelessly fell in love with, why did it have to be our best friends? It could've been anyone else and it would've been easier to say 'I love you' but with our best friends it's harder because of the friendship that you don't want to ruin.   
  
I sighed. It was gonna be a long day. I walked around school, to get to my next class, Calculus AP.   
  
I walked into my Cal class and handed Mr. Pip my spring break test. Yes, we had homework over the spring break. He said not to work with other people, but what do you do? Ya, work with other people. It took 15 pages of collage ruled paper to finish that freakin' test. But not as much as the Summer test, yeah we had summer homework, on the first day of class we had to hand in that into Mr. Pip or we wouldn't be admitted into the class. I did it, last minute, hehehe. Same with this one. Whatever. Calculus, dragged on for about an hour before I would have to go to my last class.   
  
Mr. Pip went on about AP test and how he wants everyone to take it. He taught us a new way to find limits, why didn't he teach use this way before, way easier than the one he had before. Anti-derivatives, differentiation equations, integration formulas, sigma notations, and a whole lot of stuff that I drowned out at about 5 minutes into class. My mind started to wander on the dance competition a few days ago, mostly on Goten and my sister and me and Trunks. Mostly wondering how many ways they could reject us and leave us and never want to talk to us for a very long while. Very optimistic, don't ya think?   
  
The bell rang. Time for my last class of the day, then a 3 hour break then off to dance class. Yes, I still have dance class until I graduate, then no more. Kami, I'm gonna miss everyone in my dance class, no one from school. Those people can kiss my Japanese ass!! I went thru a lot of pain in high school and no one helped me thru it, and I didn't bother telling anyone in my dance class, but they always seemed to know when I was down because when I would go into class they would always try to make me feel better and they always did. I'm going to miss that. But if I were to go to school here, I'd see some of the faces in collage that made me want to leave in the first place. So in the end, the bad out weighs the good.   
  
I started to walk to class, do you ever get that feeling that everyone is talking about something and you have no idea what it is? You feel completely left out? 'Cause that's how I feel right now, I wonder what they're talking about? I just shrugged it off and went into English class.   
  
I went inside class and Trunks wasn't there yet. So, I just sat down at my desk and just waited for class to start. About 5 minutes later Trunks came strolling in, it kinda looked like he was wearing the dance uniform, the one we were to practice in, did he feel like not changing? It didn't really matter, he looked fine.   
  
He sat right next to me, he was about to say something when Mr. Zero said something. "Class, settle down" class went still "Let's congratulate Trunks and Pan, for their performance in the dance competition" everyone in the class started to clap, saying 'you guys rule,' awesome,' 'you guys were tight,' and I think I heard an 'I love you guys' somewhere. I just smiled, so did Trunks. "Okay, that's enough" class stopped cheering and we went into doing our work.   
  
I had that same feeling again, the one were everyone knows something you don't, what did they know? It's really getting on my nerves. Has it ever gone to the point were it's getting so much on your nerves that you can't do anything? 'Cause that's how I feel right know, I can't get anything done, what the hell were they all talking about?   
  
Still thinking about it, I pulled out my planner. What day was it today? I looked thru the planner, it was April 24, 2001. Oh, shit, that's what they were talking about, PROM!!! It's in 2 weeks! I looked at my planner, I can't go! Why?! Because I have prayer that day for my grandmother, my father's mother. She died a year ago the day of prom (NO, seriously, I know its an unbelievable coincidence, but that's why I couldn't go to my senior or junior prom. For those of you who are Roman Catholic's. When someone dies, you pray for nine days from the day they died and the next year on the day they die you pray again, but not for nine just one day). Damn, I was gonna miss my senior prom! Don't get me wrong, I love my grandmother, although I never met her, I love her. And knowing father, he wouldn't let me go to prom to miss his mother's prayer. I'm not even gonna bother him and ask, 'cause I know what the answer will be. I sighed and started banging my head on my desk. I couldn't believe it I'm gonna miss MY SENIOR PROM!!! Damn!   
  
"Panny, what's wrong?" I heard Trunks ask me.   
  
"I" head bang on desk "Can't" again "Go" again "To" again "Prom!" I brought my face up, so I was looking at him. He kind of had a disappointed look on his face, did he want to go with me?  
  
"Why can't you go?"   
  
"I have prayer that day. It's my father's mother's, one year death anniversary"  
  
"Sorry, Panny"  
  
"It's okay, are you gonna go?"   
  
He looked down. Did he want to ask me? Nah, in my dreams, right?! I look at him again, he still hasn't said anything. I wonder. Did he want to? This is gonna bug me for the rest of my life, great. Just another thing to add to the pile, just great! I broke the silence.   
  
"So…um…are you gonna go?" I asked again.  
  
"I don't know…don't have a date" He said blushing. Did he want to ask me?   
  
"You don't have a date. Why don't you just go stag?"  
  
"Go alone, I don't think so"  
  
"It's your senior prom, you shouldn't miss it" I felt my heart tear, for some odd reason. Why would my heart feel this way? Do I want him not to go to prom and come to the prayer with me? OMG! What would my family say? Sister? OMG, my father? Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! He's never gonna be yours!  
  
"I guess your right?" He chuckled "Maybe I'll meet someone there" He said poking me playfully.   
  
At that comment, I seriously felt my heart rip out of my rib cage and get thrown out of the room. I grabbed my chest and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long 2 weeks.   
  
The Day Of Senior Prom  
The 2 weeks past pretty quickly, but that ache in my heart didn't go away and it didn't help much that Trunks had a date to senior prom, I don't know who it was, and I seriously didn't need to know her name, all I know it's someone his mom set him up with, and if I know her, she's probably drop dead gorgeous. I sighed as I knelt in front of the alter as we began to pray.   
  
The prayer went on for an hour, when it was done, we ate. I was in my room as the festivities were happening in the other rooms. I was oblivious to my door opening because I was so lost in thought and it didn't help that everyone was being very loud in the house. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was my mother.   
  
"Hi, mother" I said a bit sadly.   
  
"Today was your senior prom wasn't it?" She asked me, I didn't know she knew. I didn't tell anyone, not even Bra.   
  
"How'd…" I started, but was cut off by my mother.  
  
"I'm apart of the P.T.A. and they called a few days ago for chaperons." she chuckled "Why didn't you ask us? I'm pretty sure, I could've convinced your father to go"  
  
"Yeah, right" I snorted "Today is his mothers 1 year death anniversary. Like I would've gone up to him and said 'Father, I'm not going to the prayer of your mothers because I want to go to prom.' Please I would've gotten slapped."   
  
I heard her sigh. She knew I was right. I _would _have gotten slapped and she knows it, no matter how much she asked father too.   
  
"I'm sorry, baby" she said as she kissed my forehead and left my room, closing the door shut.   
  
My mind kept wondering on prom. I sighed. It also kept wondering on Trunks date, who the hell was she? I lied, I seriously needed to know who she was.   
  



	11. Author' Note Once Again GOMEN

First and foremost, I want to congratulate the graduating class of 2003, my sister is in this class, graduated from high school. I'm so proud. ::sighs:: I love my sister! (How many of you can say that about ur sister? Huh?)  
  
People are actually wondering if I have taken dance classes since I was 6 years old, truth be told, nope. I took it when I was 6, then quit a few years later, I have my reasons. Took dance again in high school only for the first 2 years. The guy that Trunks plays however, I did kno since then and never went to the same school ever until high school. You see we did live in the same school district but my father didn't want me to go to the schools in our district, he thought they were bad, I think the one I went to was much, much worse, my opinion, of course, but my sister would agree, considering what she's been thru growing up and all. Anyways, the guy that Trunks plays, I saw again in high school, we say hi and crap until we have a class together our senior year in high school English, that wasn't a lie.  
  
Well, that was a tid bit of info for you, if you all were curious. I will probably not be updating until I am finished with my presentation for my Southeast Asia class, which is in about a little over 1 week. AHHH! I need to finish! I need to practice what I need to be said. So I hope y'all can wait until a month or so. Remember to Review, Review, and Review. I've noticed that I have no reviews on Chapter 5; I think something needs to be done about that. ^_^;; Thanx for your reviews. Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!!! I'm a dork. ^_^  
  
Princess Kitana 


	12. Why? Why HER?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!

AN: SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG WAIT! TO MAKE UP FOR IT I ADDED 2 CHAPTERS! I'LL ADD MORE!

GOMEN NE!

"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)

Dance Partners

Why? Why HER?

It's Monday, I really loath Mondays. I hate school, I hate this place, I hate everything here except for a few things but I'm glad it's coming to an end in a few weeks. I especially hate this Monday, it's the Monday after Prom. People are gonna talk about it and I'm gonna be lost and wondering about Trunks date. Yes I do need to know who it is, I mean wouldn't you? I know I need to know. Kami I hate this, I hate all of this.

I hate this Monday since last year. Everyone talks about it and I always feel like I'm the only one that didn't go and I probably am, which sucks even more.

People ask 'Why didn't you go?' and I tell them and there like 'Oh, sorry' yeah me too bitch! I don't know whether they mean 'sorry' for me not going to prom or 'sorry' for my grandmother dying.

I don't even know why I feel this way, it's TRUNKS! Him and him being so damn irresistible and being so damn attractive and him for being so god damn perfect. If he had just not…urgh! I hate this, I really do.

It's lunch. I eat with a few friends that I've known since my freshmen year at Orange Star HS. Fran, Maria, Marie, Jo, and Hong, all seniors. They joke about me having a crush on Trunks but they don't know that I really do have a crush on him, I've kept it really, really well hidden from everyone, well except my sister, but she doesn't count. They're talking about the Prom, of course. I feel so left out, they all went. I wish I could've gone but no regrets, right! RIGHT! Ah, whatever! I just start to eat drowning out their voices, my mind going to the day of Prom. Was Trunks date beautiful? Was he everything he wanted in a prom date? Was he everything he wanted in a girl? Did he like her? Did he want her?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear my friends say my name. But I heard the next one.

"PAN!" They all yelled together.

"Fuck! You don't have to yell so hard!" I scream back at them.

"Well we wouldn't have to if you were paying attention" Fran scolded me. Fran, half Filipino half Chinese, she's like my best friend. Out of everyone in the group I think I'll miss her the most. She's like a punk rocker, piercing's everywhere, so rebellious, the complete opposite of me. If I got a piercing other than the 4 on my ear, father would kill me. Hell, he almost bit my head off for getting the second piercing (No, really he did).

"Don't be too mad, Fran. She probably was thinking about Trunks" Maria said saying Trunks with a sigh. Maria full fledge Filipino, gotta love her. You'd think she was one of those typical Asians but she so isn't. That's why I love her she isn't' typical she's different.

"Ha, yeah. Whatever" I say back. I'm such a dork, that was probably the most stupidest response, EVER! But there right I was thinking about him. 

"Suuurrree, you weren't" Marie sarcastically. Another full fledge Filipino, she's ayte. Sometimes I think she is a typical Filipino just by the way she dresses, like following the crowd but when I think she is she does something to make me think it all over again. Like a few months ago she wore her gold, sparkly pants and you know, no one typical Asian in there right mind would do that.

"Geez, what kind of friends are you" I say to them. 

"Really great ones. Get off it, you love him! Just admit it!" Jo said. Filipino as well, SO not typical. She marches to her own beat and I love it. She wears what she wants not caring what other people think about her and I love that. And on top of that, the guy she's been crushing on since forever, she asked to prom and he said yes. SHE ASKED HIM! That takes balls. I wish I had her balls. Damn, he said yes. Gotta love her.

"ADMIT IT! It'll make you feel way better" Hong demanded. Hong, the oldest of our group, she is exactly one year older than the rest of us, she's 18, going onto 19, and she's also the shortest of our group, funny how that works. Hong is Vietnamese, with many brothers and sisters. And she isn't a typical Asian as well, I like surrounding myself around people who aren't typical, who don't fall into the stereotypical Asian. It just makes me feel better I guess, not in the crowd. Not a sheep, baaa! ;; (Oh and these are real descriptions of my friends, I actually have a poem called Typical about Typical Asian, should I put it up?)

"Come on! Tell us, you love him, right?" Fran asked, kinda nudging me in the gut.

"Yeah, were your friends. Let us know!" they all begged.

I just snorted and resumed eating.

"Eh, whatever!" I head one of them say and they went back to talking about the prom. Kami, don't they ever stop. No more prom talk. NO MORE! It's making me think about Trunks and his date. Did they kiss? Did they not kiss? Did they do something more? Are they a couple know? Errrr, I hate this. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! STOP! STOP! STOP!

ring

The bell ring indicating that lunch was over. We all get up form out from the ground. We're sitting outside, just to let you know, we always did when it was nice outside. Grabbed out bags and lunches, tossed those and said our good-byes and went to our next class. Mine being English. TRUNKS! Damn it!

English class, I take my seat and just wait for class to start. To ask him about prom and whatnot. Whatnot being about who his date is.

The class fills, he isn't there yet. So typical always late, he usually goes out of school grounds to eat.

Class starts, he isn't here yet. Maybe he'll be a little late than usual. Yeah that's it.

I drown out in class, I barely pay attention to the lecture, who would. It's so boring, I hate English. English sucks!

Then I hear something. The 2 guys that Trunks hangs with in the class. John and Eric, they're both white and very tall. They both have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"…yeah, she was gorgeous." who's gorgeous?

"Damn, how does Trunks do it? He always has hot girls around him" I listened closer they were talking about Trunks date. I want to know all about her, who is she and all.

"I think she's like a musican or something. That's what he said. Kami was she gorgeous, blonde" I turn pale white "blue eyes, nice bod damn. I bet he tapped that ass" they laughed. I nearly fell out of my chair. No it couldn't be her. There's no way it can be her. It shouldn't be her, anyone but her. Please let it not be her. 

The end of class bell rings. Trunks never came. I wonder where he is?

I make my way to the dance studio. I capsule my car and get to the door. It's open, I wonder why? There's about 2 hours until class starts. I get in and say "Hello?" no answer. "Sensei?" no answer. I shrug my shoulders, probably the janitor. I make my way to the dance floor, because it's the only way to get to the locker rooms. And what I see before me makes want to die.

It was HER! It just had to be her didn't it but that's just not it. He was kissing her! HE WAS KISSING HER! They were making out in front of me. As I watched them, I could feel my heart rip right out of my chest and then get stomped on over and over and over and over and over again by Trunks. Why HER? If it was anyone else, not so much pain but it had to be her, didn't it?

Tears have already started to flow freely from my eyes. My vision is blurry, I know I shouldn't do what I'm about to do but I do anyways. I run out of there and drive like hell to be anywhere but here.

Why did it have to be her? Why Marron? WHY Trunks? WHY!


	13. Heartache

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just using the characters for my own use. Dance, my puppets, dance!

"talking"  
'thought'  
(Author note)

Dance Partners

Heartache

Some how I made it back home safely. I wonder what brought me home. I don't even bother to capsule the car, I just go inside the house and go to my room and dwell on what happened today.

No one's here yet. Bra won't be back until 4 because of school. Parents not until around 6.

I get to my room and just look at myself. I'm a mess. I'm all red, I have red streaks down my cheeks, my eyes are puffy, and my vision is still blurry. How did I make it home safely? I should've gotten into a car crash or something.

I slam my fist against the drawer that's in front of me, with my head hung low. Why did it have to be her? Anyone but her? After what she did to us? Especially you? Why get with her again? She left you with the kid to raise by yourself, so why take her back? WHY? Why her?

I hate crying, it's so tiring. I just wish I could make myself stop, it just hurts way to much. It just feels like someone split me open rubbed salt and lemon juice into the big gash just for the hell of it, just to see how much I would cry. I just want it to stop. Just. Make. It. Stop. Please. No more. I've been hurting all my life especially my heart, it's been hurting since kindergarten and it won't stop. I don't think it ever will, even when something good happens. It will never get better.

I walk towards the closet, open it, and search thru tons of cloths on the floor. Then I find it, a small box. It's made of bamboo, really beautiful. It was a gift from Fran from when she came back from the Philippines a few years back. The cover had a little hut on the beach carved into it. I love it. I only keep one thing in it, that's why I hide it. I've only used it once before but know I feel like using it even more. I open the box and in it a beautiful ebony dagger, also from the Philippines, Fran didn't give it to me, I got it for myself when I was in the Philippines, I was there for a dance competition but anyways when I first saw it I had to have it. The handle completely made of silver, is in the shape of a dragon, the blade is ebony. Silver and black 2 of my favorite colors. The dagger, gorgeous.

I had only used it once, when I was younger. When my father made this statement "I don't even know how you even passed the first grade!" When I heard that I just wanted to die. I was only 10 years old, I think or was I younger, I don't know. When he left my room, I just stared at where he stood and waited a few minutes, took the knife out of the drawer. I had never really intended to use it like this, it was just something pretty I wanted. But after that statement I just had to, I needed to. It was calling for me. I looked at the blade and it begged me to do it and I did, I slit my arm, over and over and over again, then my other arm was next. I was TEN years old and I did this to myself. I never got caught, I don't think they even cared.

I didn't slit my wrist because I guess I didn't want to die, maybe I thought it would only get better, boy was I ever wrong. I've always thought about committing suicide, ton's of times. I doubt there's a person out in the world who hasn't thought about committing suicide at least once in there life. If there is, then I make up for all of them, thinking about it since you were in Kindergarten, isn't normal. Why since Kindergarten, is a whole other story. That would take to long to explain, very, very, very long! I really want to know, who was this young when they wanted to commit suicide? (really, who was this young? I want to know)

I took off my knee length black jacket and set it on my bed. I had a black tank top on, I looked at my arms, it had been 7 years since I've done this, they're faint but you still can see the scars. Sad, I was 10 years old. I was only 10! Damn it! TEN!

People think people cut themselves to forget about the pain that they are feeling at that moment but it's not, it really just adds on, that's all it does, it just adds on more pain. It doesn't make you feel better, worse, nothing. It just…it's really hard to explain.

I start crying again, the pain, the hurt. The fact that I was only 10 years old when I started this, everything. Trunks and her making out. Marron! Of all people, Marron! I know a lot of people would think this was stupid, cutting myself over a boy but it's not just that, it's Marron. All the pain she's caused me over the years. She slept with my boyfriend, dumped a kid on Trunks shoulders, and she didn't even act like she cared, like she actually loved doing it! 

I grab the dagger and slammed it hard into the drawer. I wouldn't do it, I couldn't do it, not over him, not over anyone else, not over anything. I won't do it anymore, I made a promise to myself not to do it anymore since that day. Instead, I just punched the wall, making a huge hole in the wall.

I pulled my fist out of the wall and grabbed the dagger off the drawer. I leaned against the wall and slid down, dagger in hand. I was tired, hurt, and broken. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I just twirled the dagger, noticing how it shined in the light, how beautiful it looked, that I never noticed the door to my room slowly opening.


End file.
